


Giving In

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [12]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sookie can't stay mad at him.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396
Kudos: 1





	Giving In

“I must be crazy,” Sookie said, watching the vampire on her porch.

“You rescinded my invitation twice,” Eric said bluntly, and she hated how amused he sounded.

“Well, you deserved it,” she grumbled, and he continued to wait patiently until she relented. She shouldn’t let Eric have his way, and he probably supposed that she would - that any woman would, with him being Eric.

Sookie wrinkled her nose. She hated being _any woman_ , but this time - in her loneliness - she needed him.

She sighed, finally giving him permission. She met his bright eyes, annoyed that he’d won.


End file.
